The present invention relates to a wiring structure for an instrument panel of a vehicle.
Hitherto, wiring for an instrument panel has been performed such that electronic units are disposed in a multiplicity of portions of the instrument panel. Then, a wire harness for an instrument panel stretched in the form of a net is disposed on the reverse side of the instrument panel. Moreover, connectors provided for each end of the wire harness and connectors of the electronic units are sequentially connected to each other.
The foregoing wiring structure must be formed such that all of the operations for mounting each electronic unit on the instrument panel and the operations for connecting each electronic unit to the wire harness are performed on a manufacturing line for only the instrument panel. The number of electronic units provided for the instrument panel has yearly been increased. Therefore, the amount of labor required to perform the operations for mounting the electronic units and the wiring operations have been enlarged. Thus, assembly cannot easily be performed. Hence it follows that an excessively long time is required to manufacture the instrument panel on the manufacturing line. As a result, automatization of the assembly and improvement in the efficiency have undesirably been inhibited.
As the number of the electronic units is increased, the shape of the wire harness for the instrument panel connecting the electronic units becomes more complicated. Also the weight of the wire harness has excessively been enlarged. Therefore, the wire harness cannot easily be handled.
When the types of the electronic units and the layout of the electronic units are changed to realize a required grade, the wire harness for the instrument panel must be changed to correspond to the type and layout. Thus, there arises a problem in that the conventional technique is uneconomical and adaptation cannot easily be permitted.